Kejam Oh Kejam
by Fujisawa Yukito
Summary: Dia terkhianati. Dia tersakiti. Dia menyakiti bahkan membinasakan mereka. Tapi dia tidak merasa bahwa dia kejam. Karena menurutnya, ada yang lebih kejam dari dia, yaitu... Mereka. "Kejam kejam kejam. Aku tidak kejam. Kau yang kejam". A fanfic dedicated for NaruHina Dark Days #2. Warning : maybe OOC, typo etc. Happy Hallowen.


_Kau itu kejam_

_Kejam itu kau_

_Aku kejam_

_Aku tidak kejam_

_Apa kau kejam?_

_Ya, kau kejam_

_Aku atau kau yang kejam?_

_Aku tidak kejam_

_Kau yang kejam_

_Kejam kejam kejam_

_Siapa yang kejam?_

_Aku?_

_Atau_

_Kau?_

_Kejam kejam kejam_

_Aku tidak kejam_

_Kau yang kejam_

_._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kejam oh Kejam © Fujisawa Yukito**

.

"_Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hinata. Semoga kau bahagia."_

"_Terima kasih. Kau juga, semoga kau bahagia bersamanya."_

.

**A fanfic dedicated for 'NaruHina Dark Day #2'**

.

"_Kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tega padaku?!"_

"_Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Hinata."_

.

**Fujisawa Yukito present…**

**…Kejam oh Kejam.**

.

"_Dasar pengkhianat!"_

.

_"...KAU YANG KEJAM!"_

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata yang baru saja menetes melewati pipiku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Penuh dengan bahagia yang sedari pagi datang bertubi-tubi padaku. Untuk pertama kali nya dalam hidupku, aku merasa sangat bahagia seperti ini. Aku merasa bahwa hari ini Tuhan begitu baik dan sayang padaku, sangat. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Mana yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu? Berdoa pada Tuhan dan berterima kasih pada-Nya atau menjawab pertanyaan dari laki-laki di hadapanku ini? Ah, mungkin aku harus menjawab pertanyaan dari laki-laki ini terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata? Bagaimana?"

Kutatap laki-laki bermata biru laut itu dengan sayang. Dia, laki-laki yang dahulu selalu kupuja dan kupuji. Laki-laki yang dahulu pernah melukai hatiku karena ia menyukai gadis lain yang telah memiliki kekasih. Laki-laki yang dahulu hingga detik ini selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Laki-laki yang kucintai sedari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Aku mau, Naruto."

Aku tersenyum dengan manis begitu melihat wajah tak percaya yang ia tampakkan di hadapanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia memelukku dengan erat, membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya dan membuat kopi yang kupegang dengan tangan kiriku tumpah. Aku tertawa mendengarnya mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang kali sambil mengecupi puncak kepalaku. Sungguh, setelah momen ini, aku akan langsung ke gereja dan berdoa pada-Mu Tuhan.

.

.

"Naruto melamarmu?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari sosok wanita yang ada di hadapanku. Wanita yang dahulu pernah disukai dan dikejar-kejar oleh Naruto. Wanita yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita cantik bak model yang bernama… Haruno Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang amat sulit untuk kupahami.

"Yakin? Maksudmu, yakin apakah Naruto adalah orang yang tepat untukku?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan senyum kecil yang jarang sekali kulihat.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku sangat yakin. Yakin kalau Naruto adalah laki-laki yang tepat untukku. Laki-laki yang tepat untuk menemani hidupku," jawabku dengan senyum yang mungkin terlihat sangat lebar. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana senyumku kali ini, karena yang aku rasakan, aku tersenyum dengan sangat sangat bahagia.

Hening.

Hening yang entah mengapa terasa menyesakkan untukku.

Aku yang sedari tadi tersenyum sambil menatap cangkir berisi teh mint di hadapanku, kini kembali menatap Sakura. Seketika senyumku memudar begitu melihat raut wajah kusut milik Sakura. Wajah cerah yang tadi dia tujukan untukku kini menghilang, terganti dengan wajah kusut yang memancarkan perasaan kecewa entah karena apa.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang membuatnya tersentak dan segera tersenyum sangat manis meski aku tahu jika senyum itu hanya senyum palsu miliknya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku turut bahagia jika kau bahagia."

.

.

Aku menatap langit malam dengan senyum yang tiada hari kupasang di wajahku. Malam memang terlihat terang dan bersinar. Bintang-bintang berkerlap-kerlip dengan indahnya, menemaniku yang sedang berdiri di balkon rumah milik Naruto. Malam ini aku memang menginap di rumah Naruto, karena besok kami harus mempersiapkan pernikahan kami yang akan diadakan satu bulan lagi.

Dadaku berdebar dengan cepatnya begitu membayangkan diriku berdiri di altar dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih panjang yang cantik bersama dengan Naruto yang menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih. Aku yakin dia akan sangat terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo putih itu. Apalagi jika-

"Hei."

Aku tersentak bersamaan dengan lenyapnya lamunanku mengenai 'betapa tampannya Naruto dengan tuxedo putihnya' begitu aku merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang melilit di sekitar perutku, memelukku dengan erat. Naruto. Aroma tubuhnya yang beraroma citrus itu menguar, memenuhi indera penciumanku dan membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar karena hembus napasnya tepat menyentuh leherku.

"N-naruto," keluhku sambil mencubit telapak tangannya perlahan, membuatnya terkekeh gelid an mengecup pundakku perlahan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, manis? Tidak takut masuk angin, eh?"

Aku mengulum senyum begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. Masuk angin? Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jika akhirnya dia memelukku dengan erat seperti ini.

"Hanya melihat bintang dan memikirkan pernikahan kita nanti," jawabku sambil menyamankan diri di dalam rengkuhannya. Hangat. Pelukan Naruto benar-benar hangat.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan dengan pernikahan kita hm?" tanyanya tepat di samping wajahku, membuatku dapat mencium aroma kopi dari napasnya.

"Banyak. Aku memikirkan gaun pengantinku, pakaian yang akan kau pakai, gereja tempat kita akan mengikrarkan sumpah dan janji suci, dan pesta pernikahan kita yang akan meriah," jawabku sambil tersenyum membayangkan semua yang telah aku sebutkan. Lagi, Naruto terkekeh dengan seksinya.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Hinata," ucapnya yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah bisikan. Aku mengerutkan keningku dengan bingung. Apa yang aku lupakan? Aku merasa semuanya sudah lengkap dan sudah kusebutkan semua.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan, Naruto?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan heran dan dibalas dengan senyum misterius olehnya.

"Malam pertama, Hinata. Kau dan… aku. Berdua. Di kamar tidur," jawabnya tepat di telingatku, membuatku merasakan rasa panas yang segera menjalar ke seluruh wajahku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah lain, menjauh dari tatapan Naruto yang menggoda. Tapi sayangnya tangan kanan Naruto lebih gesit dan menahan kepalaku agar tetap menatapnya.

Pandangan kami bertemu. Sapphire dan Lavender. Matahari dan Bunga.

Perlahan, wajah tampan Naruto mulai mendekati wajahku, membuat jarak di antara kami makin menipis. Dan dalam hitungan detik, bibir kami bersentuhan bersamaan dengan kedua mata kami tertutup. Ciuman hangat yang perlahan berubah menjadi panas. Panas yang perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Aku mencintaimu… Hinata."

.

.

"Ca-cantik sekali."

Hinata menunduk begitu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Naruto tanpa malu itu. Wajah cantiknya terlihat memerah karena ulah calon suaminya. Sedangkan Naruto, masih sibuk memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah tanpa henti, membuat Hinata makin risih dibuatnya.

"Ja-jangan lihat aku seperti itu," ucap Hinata dengan pelan, membuat Naruto berkedip beberapa kali agar memahami maksud dari ucapan Hinata. Seketika senyum geli terpasang di wajah Naruto, membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya, kau sangat cantik sih Hinata. Yah, walaupun tidak secantik jika kau tidak menggunakan pakai –auw! Hei! Jangan mencubitku, Hinata. Sakit~" rengek Naruto begitu mendapatkan cubitan yang cukup keras dari Hinata.

"Kau membuatnya malu."

Dengan wajah kesal, Naruto berbalik dan menatap Neji dengan kesal. Kakak iparnya itu memang menyebalkan sekali. Acara mencari gaun pengantin yang seharusnya dilakukan hanya dengan Hinata, berubah menjadi acara gaun pengantin bersama teman-teman lama. Ya, karena tidak hanya Neji saja yang ikut, tapi juga teman-temannya yang lain.

"Berisik! Kalian ini sudah mengganggu acaraku dan Hinata, pakai ribut lagi! Keluar sana!" seru Naruto sambil menatap tajam teman-temannya satu persatu, tapi bukannya takut, teman-temannya malah tertawa dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat bodoh.

"Kau yang harusnya keluar, bodoh. Lihat, kau membuat Hinata malu karena kau hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau ucapkan," seru Kiba yang disambut dengan gonggongan Akamaru tanda anjing putih itu setuju dengan seruan majikannya.

"Memangnya aku akan mengatakan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos yang membuat tawa Kiba berhenti.

"Sudahlah, susah bicara dengan makhluk bodoh seperti kau. Sudah sana teruskan acara kalian," ucap Kiba sambil bersedekap dan membuang wajah tanda tidak peduli dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Kiba dengan alis terangkat. Si bodoh yang telah membodohi temannya sendiri. Kecerdikan yang terselubung.

Acara pencarian gaun pengantin dan tuxedo yang akan digunakan oleh Hinata dan juga Naruto akhirnya berjalan dengan lancar. Hinata akhirnya memilih gaun pengantin sederhana yang malah membuatnya terlihat anggun di mata teman-temannya dan err… seksi di mata Naruto. Dan Naruto akhirnya memilih tuxedo berwarna putih yang serasi dengan gaun pengantin Hinata yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tampan di mata Hinata dan terlihat biasa saja di mata teman-temannya.

"Selera kalian memang tidak setinggi Hinata!" seru Naruto dengan kesal begitu teman-temannya puas mengatai bahwa dirinya terlihat biasa saja dengan tuxedo yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Selesa Hinata 'kan tergolong unik, Naruto," ucap Kiba dengan tawa yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku terlihat sangat tampan di mata Hinata. Iya 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan penuh harap. Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangguk tanpa berani melihat ke arah Naruto dank arena itulah Naruto merasa gemas dan dengan cepat mencium bibir Hinata tanpa diketahui oleh pemilik bibir.

"Dasar tidak tahu tempat!" seru Neji dengan wajah merah karena malu dan kesal.

"Biarin! Dasar tukang ikut campur!" ledek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Neji terdiam di tempat dengan wajah bodoh, tidak percaya Naruto akan mempermalukannya seperti itu.

"Dasar jabrik! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menikahi adikku!"

Sementara Neji sibuk mengejar Naruto, teman-teman yang lain malah sibuk menonton dan menyoraki mereka berdua, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu orang yang menatap ke arah Naruto dan Hinata dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa dan juga… marah.

.

.

**TOK… TOK… TOK…**

Aku menatap pintu rumah di hadapanku dengan gelisah. Sudah tiga kali aku mengetuk pintu tapi si pemilik rumah belum juga membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak pergi ke luar rumah, karena Hinata baru saja memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pergi ke rumah Ayahnya entah untuk apa. Dan karena hal itulah aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sini. Ke rumah-nya.

**TOK… TOK… TOK**

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar suara riangnya yang biasa. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya, berdua.

"Maaf menunggu lam –eh? Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum manis begitu melihatnya berdiri di hadapanku.

"Hai, Naruto."

.

"Kau yakin dia yang terbaik untukmu?"

Aku menatap Ayah dengan tatapan yakin. Aku yakin dengan segalanya. Aku yakin jika dia adalah yang terbaik untukku, aku yakin jika aku akan bahagia bersamanya, aku yakin jika rumah tangga kami akan baik-baik saja, dan aku yakin jika mencintaiku.

"Aku yakin, Ayah."

Ayah menghela napas lelah mendengar jawabanku yang entah keberapa, tapi aku masih menatapnya dengan kepastian dan keyakinan yang kuat.

"Kau yakin dia mencintaimu?"

"Aku yakin, Ayah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Kau tahu sendiri dulu dia sangat memuja dan mengejar temanmu yang bernama Sakura itu. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa hatinya telah berpindah padamu?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu dan aku sadar bahwa hati Naruto dulu milik Sakura seutuhnya meski Sakura tidak menginginkannya. Aku tahu itu.

.

Aku tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Tidak berubah. Dia tetap Naruto yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Tawaku mereda. Aku salah. Ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Hatinya, bukan lagi untukku, tapi untuk dia, Hinata.

Kutatap wajah tampannya yang masih bersemangat bercerita tentang Sasuke di saat kecil. Ya, dia membahas tentang Sasuke, kekasihku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cerita itu. Aku hanya tertarik pada wajahnya yang tampan dan sangat mempesona di mataku.

Sekian lama, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki yang menawan. Senyumnya yang secerah matahari, tingkahnya yang lucu dan menyenangkan, serta kulit tan yang membuat dirinya terlihat seksi di mataku. Ah, iya, dia sangat seksi.

"Naruto."

"Huh? Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Aku tatap kedua matanya yang begitu indah itu dengan lembut, membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa lama lalu akhirnya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura," dadaku berdebar begitu mendengarnya mengatakan kata 'suka' itu dengan senyum, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa- , "Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, mana mungkin aku akan mengobrol seperti ini denganmu," –dia salah mengartikan apa yang kumaksud.

"Bukan. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku suka, cinta, dan sayang padamu."

Kali ini senyumnya benar-benar lenyap. Wajahnya datar menatapku. Tidak ada senyum dan kekehan yang dia keluarkan, yang ada hanya tatapan datar.

.

"Aku tahu itu, Ayah," ucapku dengan senyum pada Ayah, senyum yang benar-benar tulus untuknya. "Tapi aku yakin kalau hati Naruto sudah berpindah padaku. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ayah menghela napas lelah, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat susah untuk diartikan. Entah itu sayang, sedih atau bahagia. Aku tidak tahu pastinya.

"Dan kau yakin bahwa dia tidak akan berpaling darimu dan kembali pada Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ayah.

"Yakin. Sangat yakin, Ayah."

Dan dengan keyakinan yang amat sangat, aku menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Ayah sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang keluarga. Aku tertunduk. Menatap kedua tanganku sendiri dalam diam. Pertanyaan terakhir dari Ayah membuatku memikirkan semuanya. Tentang perasaan Naruto pada Sakura dulu dan tentang perasaan Naruto yang sekarang pada Sakura.

.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

Aku mematung. Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto dengan nada datar itu benar-benar telah menampar harga diriku. Kutatap kedua matanya dengan tatapan tida percaya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak mencintaiku!

"Tapi dulu kau-

"Itu dulu, Sakura. Sebelum aku sadar bahwa ada gadis yang benar-benar mencintai dan memperhatikanku meski saat itu aku sedang tergila-gila padamu. Sebelum aku menemukan Hinata," potong Naruto sebelum Sakura sempat meneruskan perkataannya.

"Semudah itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tercekat.

"Tentu saja. Buat apa aku tetap mencintaimu jika kau sudah mempunyai Sasuke hm? Jika aku masih tetap mencintaimu dan menyia-nyiakan Hinata, berarti aku adalah laki-laki terbodoh di dunia ini," jawab Naruto dengan enteng tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Sakura.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi, Sakura. Sudah hampir ma –ummphh!"

Tanpa berminat mendengarnya bicara, aku bungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Melumat dan mengecap bibirnya yang sudah mengecup bibir Hinata. Kupegang kedua sisi wajah Naruto agar dia tidak memberontak dan kuperdalam ciumanku. Kondisi bibir Naruto yang terbuka saat berbicara benar-benar menguntungkanku, karena aku dapat mengecap begian dalam mulutnya tanpa harus bersusah payah untuk membukanya.

"Mmm!"

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Akhirnya, akhirnya aku bisa menciumnya. Mencium laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku gila. Laki-laki yang membuat hatiku berubah haluan dari Sasuke.

**-BRUK-**

"KAU GILA, HAH?" seru Naruto begitu berhasil menghentikan ciumanku dan mendorongku menjauh darinya. Aku tersenyum mendengar seruannya.

"Iya. Iya aku gila! Aku gila karena kau, Naruto!" teriakku dengan keras. Tanpa aku sadari, air mataku sudah menetes melewati pipiku.

"Dasar sinting! Sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum aku memaksamu!"

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hinata sebagai istrimu baik suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Hyuuga Hinata, apakah kau bersedia menerima Naruto sebagai suamimu baik suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Mereka berhadapan._ Sapphire_ dan_ Lavender_ saling bertatapan. Matahari dan Bunga saling berciuman, menebar tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu yang datang dan menebar luka pada seorang wanita yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Haruno Sakura.

.

Tamu dari pihak Naruto dan Hinata yang notabene adalah teman-teman mereka, kini sedang mengerubungi mereka. Setelah acara pernikahan, mereka memang memaksa Naruto dan Hinata untuk ikut dengan mereka ke pojok gereja. Entah karena apa, tapi yang jelas Naruto dan Hinata hanya menuruti paksaan dari mereka semua.

"Selamat ya, Hinata. Kau benar-benar cantik!" seru Ino sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat, membuat Hinata tersenyum dan balas memeluk Ino.

"Selamat ya, Naruto," ucap Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto cukup keras, tapi tiba-tiba Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Jangan lupa ceritakan pada kami tentang malam kalian. Oke?" Dan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Selamat, Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat dari kawannya –Sasuke. Dan dengan sebuah pelukan serta ucapan terima kasih, Naruto membalas ucapan selamat dari Sasuke.

Suasana mendadak hening begitu Sakura maju mendekati Hinata. Meski Naruto terlihat berbicara dengan Lee, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang mengawasi Sakura dari sudut matanya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hinata. Semoga kau bahagia," ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan, bahkan di mata Hinata, senyum Sakura terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga, semoga bahagia bersamanya," ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura erat-erat, tanpa menyadari setetes air mata jatuh dari sang emerald.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi, tapi sepasang pengantin baru ini belum juga tidur. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka baru saja selesai melakukan ritual malam pertama mereka. Ya, malam pertama mereka. Malam yang membuat Hinata menjadi milik Naruto untuk selamanya.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Masih dengan memeluk tubuh polos Naruto, Hinata menengadah dan menatap kedua mata biru Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa Sakura terlihat lesu sekali saat di gereja?" tanya Hinata dengan polos, membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang kini menunjukkan wajah sedih, membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak untuk beberapa menit. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan bersalah saat melihat wajah Hinata yang kini berubah menjadi sendu. Perasaan bersalah karena Sakura telah berani menciumnya.

"Setelah acara selamatan dan teman-teman, aku melihat wajahnya sangat lesu saat keluar dari gereja. Aku pikir dia sakit, tapi saat aku tanya, dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tau kenapa dia seperti itu? Apa Sasuke membuatnya seperti itu?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa menit setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Dia tahu, kelakuan Sakura yang dilihat Hinata itu karena dirinya. Karena dia telah memaki dan membentak sosok yang dulu menjadi cinta pertamanya. Seketika, perasaan bersalah dan juga tidak enak merambati dada Naruto, membuat napasnya menjadi sesak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di antara leher dan pundak Hinata, membuat Hinata tidak melihat ekspresi sedih yang ditampilkan Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa harus berbohong demi kebaikan keluarga barunya.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto menatap datar sosok wanita yang kini sedang menunduk menatap cangkir kopi yang baru saja wanita itu pesan. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto mengambil napas panjang pelan. Sungguh berat untuk mengatakan hal ini pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sangat malah. Tapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya, ia yakin masalah akan datang cepat atau lambat. Maka dari itu, untuk mengatisipasi datangnya masalah yang sama sekali tidak ingin Naruto dapatkan, ia harus segera mengatakan ini pada Sakura –wanita yang kini ia ajak bertemu di sebuah café.

"Jangan pernah perlihatkan ekspresi sedihmu."

Tubuh yang kini mulai kurus itu menegang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, membuat mata emerald-nya bertemu dengan mata biru yang indah milik Naruto. Naruto yakin bahwa dia melihat sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam mata Sakura, entah itu kebahagiaan karena apa, ia tidak perduli.

"Aku tidak ingin Hinata khwatir karena ekspresimu itu. Kau tau? Dia begitu khawatir padamu yang terlihat lesu saat pernikahan kami. Dan itu menggangguku," lanjut Naruto yang membuat kebahagiaan yang ada di emerald Sakura memudar begitu saja, tanpa bekas.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengaturku," ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi yang dialami oleh Sakura.

"Aku bukan mengatur, tapi memohon. Memang tidak ada kata 'aku mohon' di dalam kalimatku, tapi di dalam hatiku… aku memohon padamu. Jangan buat Hinata khawatir karenamu."

Sakura menelan ludahnya secara paksa begitu melihat ke dalam kedua mata biru milik Naruto. Dia tidak berbohong. Kedua mata indah itu memancarkan permohonan yang membuat hati Sakura bergejolak. Marah, kecewa, dan juga sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Marah karena dulu Naruto tidak pernah memohon seperti itu, kecewa karena Naruto memohon demi Hinata, dan sedih karena hanya Hinata-lah yang bisa membuat Naruto memohon seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencin-

"Aku tidak memohon agar kau berhenti melakukan itu. Aku memohon agar kau berhenti membuat Hinata khawatir," potong Naruto sebelum Sakura sempat meneruskan kata-katanya.

Hening.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura sama sekali tidak berbicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto yang memikirkan jawaban dari Sakura, dan Sakura yang memikirkan semuanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membuat Hinata khawatir lagi dengan kelakuanku."

Senyum lebar berkembang di wajah Naruto begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Seketika itu juga, Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum pada Naruto.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita tengah memperhatikan mereka di sudut jalan dengan ekspresi terkejut dan belanjaan yang berserakan di jalan.

.

.

Aku menatap piring yang sedang kucuci dengan pandangan menerawang. Kejadian yang tadi pagi aku saksikan di sebuah café di dekat supermarket masih membayangi pikiranku. Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu meja di café itu. Memang hal yang biasa, tapi tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam dan wajah yang sangat senang itu hal yang sangat tidak biasa untukku. Karena aku belum pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Senyum yang penuh kelegaan dan juga kebahagiaan yang benar-benar terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Aku pulang~."

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar suara Naruto dan arah ruang tamu. Cepat-cepat aku kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci piringku yang sempat tertunda karena sibuk memikirkan kejadian yang tadi aku lihat. Dan aku hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang aku bilas ini saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari perutku. Ah, tangan Naruto.

"Hei, ternyata kau di sini. Aku pikir kau belum pulang belanja karena tidak menjawab salamku," ucap Naruto tepat di samping wajahku, membuatku dapat merasakan terpaan napasnya yang berbau mint seperti biasa.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu," ucapku tanpa menoleh, meneruskan mencuci dan membilas piring yang tersisa.

Hening.

Yang kudengar hanya suara air kran yang kubuka, cipratan air, dan suara piring yang kuletakkan di atas piring-piring yang lain.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatku menarik napas dalam dengan pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, aku mau siapkan makan malam," jawabku sambil mengeringkan kedua tanganku pada apron yang aku pakai. Beberapa menit, Naruto hanya diam di tempatnya. Memelukku dengan erat tanpa berkata apapun. Tapi akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan cepat pada leherku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dulu."

.

"Kau aneh."

Hinata menghentikan kunyahannya begitu mendengar Naruto bicara. Diletakkannya sumpit yang dia pegang dengan perlahan, lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Aneh?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar polos dari Hinata, membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Kau aneh sekali, Hinata. Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku," ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Hinata kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang tadi pagi ia lihat. Kejadian dimana Naruto dan Sakura saling berpegangan tangan dan saling menatap penuh bahagia.

"Eh –?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan bingung begitu Hinata menarik tangan kanannya dengan cepat, membuat genggaman tangan Naruto terlepas begitu saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Senyum yang terlihat aneh di mata Naruto. "Bagimana harimu? Apa ada yang menarik selama di kantor?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mulai makan kembali.

Beberapa detik Naruto hanya diam saja, menatap Hinata yang kini sibuk mengigit tempura. Dan Naruto tersentak begitu Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya dan menunggu.

"E –semua baik-baik saja kok, Hinata," jawab Naruto dengan tergagap lalu meneguk air putih. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gugup dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin lalu kembali menikmati masakan Hinata yang sempat dia abaikan.

"Bertemu dengan client juga?"

Naruto berhenti mengunyah begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Entah mengapa, dia merasa ada maksud tertentu di balik pertanyaan simple dari istrinya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Banyak sekali client sampai aku tidak sempat makan siang," jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

Dan setelah percakapan itu selesai, Naruto benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata begitu istrinya sama sekali tidak menatapnya selama ia bertanya apa yang Hinata lakukan hari ini.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah umur pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Keadaan baik-baik saja meski Naruto masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata setelah prosesi tanya-jawab yang entah mengapa memiliki maksud tertentu untuk Naruto. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak ambil pusing, selama Hinata masih bisa tersenyum segala macam pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinata saat itu tidak ia pedulikan.

"Permisi, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Pak Direktur."

Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengamati hasil kerja karyawannya menengadah dan menatap sekretarisnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang di meja kerjanya. Masih dua jam lagi tamu dari Suna akan datang. Lalu siapa?

"Nona Sakura."

Beberapa detik, Naruto terdiam. Sakura, wanita itu memang sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah sedihnya jika bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa harus jauh-jauh dengannya.

"Suruh dia masuk," ucap Naruto yang kembali sibuk dengan laporan dari karyawannya.

"Baik, Pak."

Dan sekretaris itu pergi untuk memanggil Sakura. Tidak berapa lama, Sakura masuk dengan mini dress yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat begitu jelas. Senyum manis ia hadirkan di wajahnya.

"Siang, Naruto. Kau sibuk ya?" sapa Sakura yang dibalas dengan gumaman dari Naruto. Kening Sakura mengerut bingung mendengar respon Naruto yang begitu minim dengan sapaannya. Penasara, akhirnya ia dekati laki-laki yang ternyata benar-benar ia cintai melebihi Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah ada di samping Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Tawa renyah terdengar di ruang kerja Naruto. Dia –Sakura, tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!" seru Naruto sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu!" rutuk Naruto sewot, membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang sebenarnya masih belum kelar.

Melihat Sakura yang berjuang mati-matian menahan tawa membuat Naruto kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan cepat, dia berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal yang tidak tertutupi.

"Ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanya Naruto dengan galak, membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis.

"Menengokmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Sakura terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Tentu saja untuk melihatmu," jawab Sakura dengan enteng tanpa memperdulikan perubahan ekspresi wajah pada Naruto.

"Oh. Tapi aku sedang sibuk, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar sambil mengambil laporan karyawannya, membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Sesibuk apa sih sampai kau –Ah!"

Sakura yang hendak melangkah mendekati Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan karena high heels yang dia pakai terlalu tinggi, membuat Naruto secara refleks menarik tangan Sakura agar tidak terjatuh.

Hening.

Emerald dan Sapphire saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Tubuh mereka juga menempel dalam sebuah pelukan penyelamat yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Napas mereka berbaur menjadi satu, membuat wajah Sakura memerah seketika begitu mencium aroma mint yang khas dari napas Naruto dan aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto. Beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan. Dan dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana, perlahan Sakura mulai memajukan wajahnya, membuat jarak di antara mereka menipis. Dan sebelum bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Naruto, sesosok wanita yang baru saja datang dari luar menjatuhkan apa yang dia bawa dan membuat acara penyelamatan itu terhenti.

Dan wanita itu adalah…

"Hi-hinata…"

.

Aku terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku. Mereka –Naruto dan Sakura, sedang berpelukan dengan wajah yang benar-benar dekat. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Sakura hendak mencium Naruto. Buktinya wajahnya terus mendekat dengan mata yang tertutup. Tanpa sadar, bento yang kubawakan untuk kumakan bersama dengan Naruto terjatuh dari peganganku, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring dan membuat Sakura berhenti mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Hi-hinata…"

Air mata menetes dari mataku begitu mendengar Naruto memanggil namaku. Sakit. Dada ini sangat sakit saat mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

"Hinata. Ini tidak seperti yang kau-

"Kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tega padaku?!" seruku dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahku. Kutatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat panik karena seruanku. Aku tidak tahan lagi!

"Tapi, Hinata-

"Jangan mendekat!" aku berteriak begitu dia hendak mendekatiku. "Aku pikir kau sudah berpaling darinya! Aku pikir kau sudah mencintaiku! Tapi ternyata itu salah!" seruku sambil menghapus air mata yang semakin deras keluar dari kedua mataku.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Hinata."

Aku menatapnya yang baru saja mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Benar kata Ayah, Naruto memang belum mencintaiku seutuhnya. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto, semua pertanyaan dari Ayah tentang Naruto adalah benar adanya! Dan aku menyesal tidak mendengarnya dari awal!

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Tanpa menjawab permohonan maaf dari Naruto, aku berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya tanpa menoleh lagi. Berlari sekuat tenang agar aku bisa menjauh, menjauh darinya.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan Hinata tidak kembali ke rumah dan itu membuat Naruto sangat depresi. Setiap Naruto mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata, maka ia akan mendapati bahwa ponsel Hinata tidak aktif. Naruto tahu kalau Hinata pergi ke rumah Ayahnya, dan Naruto pernah mencoba ke sana. Tapi baik Hinata maupun Ayahnya sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan karena inilah Naruto benar-benar merasa depresi. Naruto yang bukan seorang peminum, kini setiap malam menyentuh benda itu. Membuat kerongkongannya terbakar dengan vodka dan wine yang dibelinya. Kepergian Hinata telah mengubahnya menjadi Naruto yang berbeda.

Malam ini, Naruto kembali mabuk. Dia telah menghabiskan tiga botol vodka di depan supermarket, meminum habis minuman itu dan membuatnya seperti sekarang ini, mabuk. Dengan jalan yang sempoyongan, Naruto berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Sesekali dia menabrak pot-pot kecil yang ada di sekitar jalan menuju rumahnya. Dan tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu, sesosok wanita berambut pink sudah membukakan pintu dari dalam rumah. Memekik melihat keadaan Naruto dan segera membantu Naruto masuk.

"Hinata…"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya begitu Naruto kembali menggumamkan nama itu, nama yang sudah dua bulan ini Naruto cari-cari keberadaannya. Dengan susah payah, Sakura memapah tubuh Naruto ke kamar, berusaha menulikan telinganya yang mendengar panggilan-panggilan menyedihkan dari Naruto untuk Hinata.

"Hinata…"

Naruto menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan begitu sudah merasakan dirinya sudah di atas tempat tidur, membuat Sakura tersenyum sedih dan hendak pergi kalau saja tangan Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Hinata? Akhirnya kau pulang juga," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura cukup keras, membuat tubuh Sakura tertarik dan menindihi Naruto. Belum sempat Sakura protes, Naruto sudah menciumnya dengan hasrat, membuatnya terdiam dan akhirnya mengikuti permainan Naruto. Untuk kali ini, dia benar-benar berharap Hinata tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

Aku berhenti di depan rumah Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. Malam ini aku memang berniat untuk mengunjungi Naruto. Aku sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini pada Naruto. Aku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto terlebih dahulu, bukannya menuduhnya dan pergi selama dua bulan darinya.

Kupandangi pintu rumah yang dua bulan lalu sangat dekat denganku, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba tersenyum. Kusentuh kenop pintu, mencoba mengetahui apakah pintu rumah dikunci atau tidak. Dan senyumku makin melebar begitu pintu rumah tidak dikunci, yang menandakan bahwa Naruto ada di rumah.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, aku masuk membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Aku tersenyum menatap suasana rumah yang kurindukan. Harum citrus dan lavender. Keningku mengerut bingung begitu aku mencium aroma vanila yang samar-samar menusuk hidungku.

'Mungkin Naruto sempat mengganti parfum ruangannya', pikirku lalu kembali mengamati suansana rumah.

Senyumku memudar begitu aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar. Teriakan yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Teriakan seorang wanita. Perlahan, aku melangkah ke arah kamar yang ternyata milikku dan Naruto itu dengan telinga yang makin lama makin jelas mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita.

"Uhh! Ahh ahh ahh! Narutooo!"

Aku mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka itu. Mereka. Naruto dan Sakura. Sedang melakukan hubungan suami-istri di ranjang yang dulu pernah kugunakan bersama dengan Naruto. Setiap desah dan lenguhan mereka makin membuatku mematung di tempat. Bahkan aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bernapas sedang tadi. Dan klimaks pun datang, membuat mereka tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, meninggalkan diriku yang masih mematung di depan kamar.

.

Aku duduk di ruang makan dengan wajah tertunduk. Sudah tiga jam aku duduk di sini. Merenungi semuanya dengan penuh khidmat. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau dan kepalaku sudah mulai terasa sakit.

"Kejam. Ini benar-benar… kejam."

Tatapanku teralihkan pada pisau dapur yang setia menemaniku saat aku memasakkan makanan untuk Naruto.

'Ah, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarnya dia? Oh, pastinya dia sangat kelelahan' pikirku sambil tersenyum memainkan pisau dapur kesayanganku. Senyumku makin melebar begitu teringat satu orang yang dari dulu ingin aku temui. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi, segera aku raih ponselku dan mencari nomer ponselnya.

'Calling… Uchiha Sasuke'

.

.

Pukul 01.00 dini hari, Sakura terbangun dengan rasa haus yang luar biasa. Terlalu banyak berteriak saat bercinta dengan Naruto membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering dan tidak nyaman. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa dia akan bercinta dengan Naruto. Sesuatu yang seharusnya Naruto lakukan bersama dengan Hinata. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa bersalah yang beberapa detik yang lalu hadir di kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari bajunya yang dilempar Naruto ke sudut ruangan. Setelah tubuh polosnya tertutupi, dengan pelan Sakura melangkah keluar kamar. Menuju dapur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Naruto.

Sebelum Sakura sempat membuka pintu lemari es, sebuah tangan telah membekap mulut dan hidungnya, membuatnya panik dan takut secara bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Mata emerald Sakura melotot begitu mendengar suara dan bau yang amat dia kenal. Bau lavender dan suara Hinata, membuatnya meronta-ronta di dalam sekapan Hinata yang entah kenapa sangat kuat untuk ukuran Hinata.

"Mencari minum karena lelah setelah bercinta, eh?"

Rontaan Sakura berhenti begitu mendengar Hinata berbicara dengan nada yang sangat berbeda. Begitu… menyeramkan dan dingin. Apalagi saat Sakura sadar bahwa Hinata tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama dengan Naruto tadi.

"Ya, aku lihat semuanya. Kau tahu? Desahanmu keras sekali," ucap Hinata yang entah darimana mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Oh iya, kau haus 'kan? Kalau begitu minum ini," dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan sekapannya dan menyiram kepala Sakura dengan minyak panas, membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur.

Tanpa membiarkan Sakura berteriak dan membangunkan Naruto, dengan kasar Hinata menarik rambut belakang Sakura yang terasa panas karena minyak yang baru saja dia siram.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaarrgghh!"

"Dengar, ini akan cepat. Jadi… selamat tinggal," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang melotot ke arahnya. Panas dan perih yang diraskan oleh Sakura kini bertambah sakit begitu Hinata menghujamkan mata pisau pada lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak merah, gabungan antara kissmark Naruto dan lepuhan kulitnya yang terkena minyak panas.

"Kkkhhh!"

Hinata menarik rambut Sakura dengan sekali sentak, membuat darah dari leher Sakura makin banyak mengalir. Senyum hadir di wajah Hinata begitu melihat tubuh Sakura mengejang dan bergetar karena ajal yang akan mengambil nyawanya. Dan begitu tubuh Sakura berhenti mengejang, dengan kasar Hinata melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Sakura yang sudah rusak, membuat bunyi 'duk' keras terdengar karena benturan kepala Sakura dengan lantai dapur.

Dengan wajah puas, Hinata berdiri dan mencabut pisau dapurnya.

"Tinggal satu orang lagi."

.

Naruto menggeliat begitu merasakan tubuhnya tertindih oleh sesuatu yang lumayan berat. Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Naruto mulai sadar begitu belaian-belain di dada bidangnya makin menjadi.

"Mmhh…" gumam Naruto bersamaan dengan terbukanya kedua matanya. Beberapa detik Naruto hanya menatap sosok yang sedang mendihinya dengan wajah datar. Sadar siapa yang sedang menindihinya, mata Naruto segera melotot dan menatap sosok di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto."

Dengan wajah tidak percaya, Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini tersenyum dengan manis. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya jika Hinata kembali ke rumah.

"Hi-hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu dan dibalas senyuman manis dan belain tangan Hinata pada wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

"Iya, ini aku sayang. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, padahal aku tahu kau sangat lelah karena habis bercinta dengan Sakura," ucap Hinata dengan ringan sambil mengelus dada bidang Naruto dengan ujung jarinya.

"Be-bercinta?" tanya Naruto bingung begitu mendengar ucapan dari Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Eh? Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Hinata dengan nada terkejut dan dijawab gelengan dari Naruto. "Yah, itu mungkin karena kau sangat menikmati tubuh Sakura," ucap Hinata sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak bercinta dengan Sakura, Hinata," elak Naruto yang membuat kegiatan Hinata yang sedang membelai dada bidang Naruto itu terhenti.

"Dasar pengkhianat!" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Aku paling tidak suka dengan pengkhianat. Sangat tidak suka," ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh ujung pisau dapur yang baru saja dia ambil dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata.

"Hi-hinata, singkirkan pisau itu," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang entah mengapa bergetar karena takut. Dengan wajah polos, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Singkirkan? Pisau ini? Tidak tidak tidak. Hanya pisau ini yang setia padaku, sayang."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Ingin lari juga ia tidak bisa karena Hinata menindihi tubuhnya. Ini memang aneh, Hinata yang lembut itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat, bahkan Naruto sendiri terkejut karenanya.

"_Kau itu kejam. Kejam itu kau. Aku kejam. Aku tidak kejam. Apa kau kejam?. Ya, kau kejam. Aku atau kau yang kejam? Aku tidak kejam… kau yang kejam_."

Hinata tersenyum begitu membacakan puisi kotemporer karya miliknya sendiri yang ia ciptakan saat mengungsi ke rumah Ayah. Dan hal ini membuat Naruto ketekutan setengah mati. Apalagi begitu merasakan dinginnya pisau yang ditempelkan Hinata pada perutnya yang terbentuk sangat indah.

"Hinata… Tolong jangan lakukan itu."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto, dengan perlahan Hinata menusukkan mata pisau pada perut Naruto, membiarkan Naruto merasakan dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Aargh!"

"_Kejam kejam kejam. Siapa yang kejam_?"

Naruto menjerit dengan keras begitu pisau yang sudah setengah masuk ke dalam perutnya, ditarik dengan cepat oleh Hinata, membuat darah mengucur dengan deras dari luka sobek yang sangat dalam itu.

"Khh! Argh!"

"_Aku? Atau… KAU?!"_

Lagi. Naruto kembali berteriak. Kali ini Hinata membacakan kata terakhir dengan keras sambil menghujamkan pisau pada perut bagian atas milik Naruto. Teriakan keras dan kesakitan terdengar dari Naruto, bahkan suara Naruto sudah mulai terdengar serak, membuat Hinata tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

_"Aku tidak kejam… KAU YANG KEJAM!"_

Dengan berteriak, Hinata menarik pisaunya dan kembali menghujamkannya tepat di jantung Naruto, membuat mata Naruto terbelalak merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tubuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat tubuh Naruto kejang-kejang menerima ajalnya. Darah ada dimana-mana, menghiasi tempat tidur, wajah, serta baju Hinata. Dan setelah tubuh Naruto berhenti kejang, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa.

_"Aku tidak kejam. Kau yang kejam, Naruto."_

.

.

.

**-OWARI-**

.

.

.

**-OMAKE-**

Pukul 04.00 pagi…

Sasuke menatap rumah Naruto yang sepi bagaikan kuburan dengan kening berkerut. Pintu rumah memang tidak dikunci, tapi setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah, suasana mencekam menyelimuti rumah Naruto yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Kening Sasuke makin mengerut begitu mencium bau menusuk darah yang membuatnya mual. Dengan penasaran, Sasuke menyusuri rumah Naruto, berusaha menemukan asal dari bau anyir itu.

Tepat di depan dapur, Sasuke mematung. Matanya terbelalak melihat tubuh Sakura –kekasihnya tergeletak penuh dengan darah. Aroma anyir dan daging terbakar begitu menyengat hidung Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melangkah mendekati tubuh Sakura. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti begitu menginjak setetes darah. Setetes darah yang membuat jejak dan mengarah ke kamar Naruto. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari ke kamar Naruto. Dan dia makin terkejut begitu melihat tubuh Naruto bersimbah darah di atas tempat tidur dengan pisau dapur yang menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang duduk di sofa, tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sangat manis. Tubuh, wajah dan baju yang dikenakan Hinata penuh dengan darah, membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata-lah pelaku semua ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hm? Itu karena mereka kejam padaku, Uchiha. Sangat kejam. Tapi aku tidak kejam kok. Aku baik. Mereka yang kejam," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'kau sudah gila'.

"Hei, aku tidak gila. Aku tidak bohong. Mereka itu kejam. Sakura itu kejam. Dia mencintai Naruto, tapi sudah menjadi kekasihmu. Dia mencintai Naruto padahal dia sudah menjadi suamiku. Naruto itu kejam. Dia bilang mencintaiku, tapi dia mau dipeluk mesra oleh Sakura. Dia bilang mencintaiku, tapi dia bercintai dengan Sakura. Iya 'kan? Mereka itu kejam. Dan mereka pantas mati!"

.

.

.

_A/N : Halo! Lama tidak bertemu. Ada yang rindu dengan saya? Hahaha, aku yakin tidak. Okey, jangan pukuli saya karena bukannya mengupdate My Bodyguard, saya malah mempublish fict baru. Maaf maaf, fict ini aku buat juga dadakan kok, khusus untuk event NaruHina Dark Day yang ke-2 tahun ini. Jadi, saya mohon maaf lagi kalau ceritanya jelek dan TERLALU PANJANG! Mau saya jadikan 2 chapter tapi rasanya tidak mungkin -_-_

_Oh, iya. Bagian puisi itu. Itu beneran puisi lho, puisi ciptaan saya waktu saya dikasih tugas sama guru Sastra buat nulis puisi kotemporer. Hehe, jelek ya? Yah, saya memang ngga ahli dalam bidang ini._

_Oke! Segini dulu deh dari saya. Semoga fict ini bisa menghibur kalian yang –mungkin- sedikit rindu dengan saya. _

_HAPPY HALLOWEN~_


End file.
